The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for coupling a fluid conduit to a fluid delivery device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for establishing a fluid coupling resistant to undesired rotation between a fluid conduit and a fluid delivery device.
Faucets having spray devices, including pullout wands, pulldown wands, side sprayers, and sprayheads releasably coupled to faucet spouts, are generally known. Exemplary spray devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,061, issued Mar. 22, 2011 and entitled “Magnetic Coupling for Sprayheads,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,078, issued Apr. 10, 2012 and entitled “Faucet Spray Head,” the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Sprayheads allow a user to remove the sprayhead from a stored position coupled to a faucet spout and direct a flow of water to a desired location. Such conventional sprayheads each include a fluid conduit, such as a hose or fluid tube, that extends through the faucet spout and is supported for movement therein for allowing the user to position the sprayhead in a desired location. The hose or fluid conduit is typically configured to retract back through the faucet spout when the wand is returned to a stored position.
In some embodiments, the sprayhead is fluidly coupled to the fluid conduit with a threaded coupler or nut. Over time, the repeated use of the sprayhead may cause the threaded coupler to loosen. A loosened coupler may eventually cause a leak at the fluid coupling between the sprayhead and the fluid conduit.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid coupling for a fluid delivery device is provided. In one illustrative embodiment, the fluid coupling includes a sidewall extending along a longitudinal axis and supporting threads, and a pawl coupled to the sidewall by a hinge, the pawl configured to pivot about the hinge between a locked position and an unlocked position. The sidewall is rotatable about the longitudinal axis in a first tightening direction relative to the fluid delivery device and a second loosening direction relative to the fluid delivery device opposite the first tightening direction when the pawl is in the unlocked position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid coupling for a fluid delivery device is provided. In one illustrative embodiment, the fluid coupling includes a waterway having a connector having a plurality of teeth around a circumference of the connector defining a plurality of circumferential gaps between the plurality of teeth, and a hose nut coupled to a fluid conduit. The hose nut includes a pawl configured to rotate about a hinge between a locked position and an unlocked position. The hose nut is configured to rotate in a first tightening direction relative to the waterway and a second loosening direction opposite the first tightening direction when the pawl is in the unlocked position. When the hose nut is in the locked position, the pawl is configured to radially engage at least one of the plurality of teeth during rotation in the first tightening direction, the radial engagement rotating the pawl about the hinge towards the unlocked position, and the pawl is configured to circumferentially engage at least one of the plurality of teeth during rotation in the second loosening direction, the circumferential engagement resisting rotation in the second loosening direction.
According to still another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of coupling a fluid source to a fluid delivery device is provided. The method includes the steps of coupling a delivery end of the fluid conduit to a hose nut, the hose nut comprising an first threaded surface, a pawl adjustable about a hinge between a locked and an unlocked position, and coupling the hose nut to the fluid delivery device having a second threaded surface, a waterway, and a plurality of teeth supported by the waterway defining a plurality of circumferential gaps between the plurality of teeth. The coupling step includes engaging the first threaded surface and the second threaded surface while rotating the fluid delivery device in a first tightening direction relative to the hose nut. The method further includes the steps of radially engaging the pawl with at least one of the plurality of teeth, wherein the radial engagement moves the pawl from the locked position to the unlocked position, returning the pawl to the locked position, and applying a force to move the pawl from the locked position to the unlocked position and rotating the fluid delivery device relative to the hose nut in a second loosening direction opposite the first tightening direction while the pawl is in the unlocked position. When the hose nut is in the locked position, the pawl is configured to radially engage at least one of the plurality of teeth during rotation in the first tightening direction, the radial engagement rotating the pawl about the hinge towards the unlocked position, and the pawl is configured to circumferentially engage at least one of the plurality of teeth during rotation in the second loosening direction, the circumferential engagement resisting rotation in the second loosening direction.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.